Dark of the Night
by FitzgLivviep
Summary: A/U They lost contact after college but knew their friendship was one for the books. Meeting again they fall love like their wasn't any time lost between them. But past and present secrets always have a way to come back.
1. Chapter 1

Dark of the Night

"This is ambo 51."

Sirens start wailing. "Right before we go in," says Harrison.

"It always happens like that on the great Hallows Eve. I have a bad feeling about this one though for some reason."

"Aghh," Liv is in so much pain, "help me. Help!"

"Miss try not move for me. Okay?"

"Help me." She's trying to get out her seat belt and out the car.

"I'm going to but you have to not move."

"He's going to kill me I have to get out now I have to find…"

"Who miss?"Liv starts seizing before she can answer.

"She's seizing. Get the stretcher over here quick. She's going to go in first."

Her body stopped shaking. "I got you miss...LIVVIE?"

 **2 months earlier (August)**

"Jake I told you we are thru. Go ahead and screw whoever you want again."

"Olivia I'm sorry. It was a mistake."

"Funny was that the first or the second time? A mistake is letting her get to close or kiss you, but fucking her is a choice. So I'm making a choice and I choose to say fuck you and stay the hell and out of my life. Oh and if you do try I'll have Abby shoot you."

Slamming the door in his face. Finally breaking up with Jake didn't feel sad but freeing. Her gut knew something was up on the way to his apartment last night. She was going to surprise him but ended up being the one surprised when a brunette answered the door. The look on her face was priceless to say the least, she looked like I was just there to beat her ass, which I would have done if cared enough but I didn't see red for her.

 _ **Flashback**_

"She's pretty."

"Livvie it's not what it looks like"

"You do know you sound stupid as hell right?" Turning to walk back down the hall, "just between us isn't he a horrible lay?

"I didn't know he was involved"

"That's okay he isn't anymore. So how was he?"

The girl turns back to look at Jake, "first I don't do cheaters I believed you stupid me," she walks out the apartment next to Liv "yeah he is horrible I just had an itch that needed a scratch but that wasn't successful here."

"Ha. Want a ride?"

"Umm no thanks. I called a called a cab already."

Looking at Jake, "in case you didn't catch on we are done. Rot in hell."

 _ **Present**_

"Liv come on its ladies night."

"Abby you know I don't do bars."

"Well maybe tonight is the night you should start. I feel that tonight is the night we both find forever love. Jake is gone now you can get a good lay."

"I slept with Jake."

"But did he have your toes curling, screaming his name, wanting to pull out your own hair out sex? You don't have to answer it's a no."

"True he was horrible in bed."

"More reason to go out there find a new guy and have some fun."

"Fine ill go as long as we can stop talking about my nonexistent sex life."

"Deal."

"Fitz its one night with your sidekick."

"Harrison come on…"

"Its ladies night, so it will be crawling with ladies."

"Or men looking for them."

"This could be true but tonight is our night to find a couple of gorgeous women who can put up with us. People from work are going too."

"Please tell me Mellie is not going?"

"Lord help us if she is. One night won't hurt. Take your superhero cape off for the night and be Clark Kent and let Superman rest."

"Very funny let's go before I change my mind."

 _ **At the bar**_

"Abbylet's get some shots to loosen up." Dragging her over to the bar they order a round of tequila Liv is getting more excited that she came out. The music is good, the bartender is nice and the dance floor is popping. She hasn't been out since starting to date Jake. He said he was a homebody and she kind of was one too. But after ending things with Jake she felt like changing things up a little.

"Liv guys have their eyes glued on to you all over the place."

"Their looking at you too."

"How about two more and then hit the dance floor?"

"Let the games begin."

Rhianna- Only Girl starts playing sending ever girl in there to the floor.

Shouting over the music Liv leans to Abby, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Talking me into this."

"Well what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't."

A group of girls come and dance with them. While they see the males try to make their way to the floor.

"Didn't I say you wouldn't be disappointed?"

"You did and for that next round on me."

"I see a redhead in need of some attention and her friend is a looker too, which means you're coming with me."

"You know I don't dance"

"I need a wingman."

"And embarrass myself, no thanks."

"Fitz don't think I haven't seen you. You can dance so don't try to play that I'm white and can't dance card on me."

Laughing Fitz knew he was caught. He was actually a good dancer but didn't much because of the looks he would get. "Let's go."

"We have incoming Liv."

'Are they cute?"

"Oh yea. There's even one completely my type."

"Let me see." They dance trading spots. Liv notices the guys are cute and the taller one looks familiar.

"I'm Harrison and this is..."

"OMG is that you G3?"

"Livvie P?"

"In the flesh." She sys beaming at Fitz who is returning a big smile back to her. He looks like he grew even taller since she last saw him. He still has the same eyes, but his body is leaner if that's even possible. He's definitely been working out his shoulders are more defined and his biceps are huge but not to big just right for him stretching his shirt in the way that says he has muscles but he's not trying to flaunt them. He has tattoos on his arms too.

"Nice to meet the both of you." Abby holds out her hand to shake and notices the twinkle in hers friend's eyes. With liquid courage flowing thru Liv she grabs Fitz's hand.

"Dance with me."

My pleasure."

Rihanna –Cake starts to play. Liv starts grinding her butt on Fitz. Fitz leans adown to her ear

"You're a good dancer."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

"I can't wait to find out."

Not having to wait long she starts popping her butt on cheek at a time into him. He knows she's playing a game. She missed his voice, they were friends back in college but everybody thought they were more. One night at a party they had a heavy make out session, but knowing how he felt she broke the kiss and walked away. Next thing she's avoiding him and his calls, then she is dating Jake and heard he was dating someone named Mellie. He never knew why she did what she did. She finally called him back and they went back to hanging but not how it use to be.

The song changes to Ginuwine – Pony. Wrapping his hands around her waist and leaning down to her ear. "My turn." He pulls her completely to him rocking his hips into her.

"Mmmm I forgot you knew how to dance."

They keep up this sexual dance game back and forth for a couple more songs. But what they don't they are being watched across the bar…..


	2. Chapter 2

Mellie was disgusted at what she saw on the dance floor. Fitz was basically having sex with some black girl on the dance floor. She looked familiar but couldn't place her. She was letting him have his fun but he would be back to being hers tomorrow. She was just waiting for her opening.

Liv and Fitz head off the dance floor for some air.

"If they grind any harder they are going to start a fire," she says looking at Abby and Harrison who have stopped dancing to the music and have found their own rhythm.

"It's good seeing you again Livvie P."

"You too G3, I've missed you… I mean I've missed hanging out with you."

"It's okay to say you missed me because I feel the same." He says jokingly but looking in her eyes making her ears warm from his intense gaze. "Drink?"

"Yes please," after getting the bartenders eye she turns back towards Fitz, "so last I heard around the grapevine was you were engaged to Mellie."

"God no! We did date but she started telling people I proposed, she even went out and bought a ring to show people."

"Shit that's crazy. She seemed nice back in school."

"Tell me about it. I broke things off the second I found out. She flipped out and then the next day she acted like nothing happened. It was kind of creepy."

"Well you picked a crazy one."

"That's not even the bad part; I moved here with Harrison and started work 2 days later she was working there too."

"Sounds like you have a grade A stalker."

"How about you weren't you with that Jack guy?"

"Ughh it was Jake. Hey you want to get out of here so we can stop shouting at each other?"

"Sure want to get something to eat

"Now you're speaking my language." All of a sudden she feels her stomach growl at the mention of food.

"What about those two?"

"They'll be fine, but I have to go tell her I'm leaving with you so she doesn't freak out."

Fitz can't help but watch her walk away. She has so much sex appeal in her walk but confidence too. That body of hers made him think of all the things he would love to do to her. He's snapped out his fantasy when he feels a hand on his shoulder and the voice he could only compare to what glass to a chalk board would sound like.

"Fitz, funny seeing you here."

"Mellie."

"What are you doing standing here by yourself? Why don't you come with me I have a table."

"I'm not by myself." Rolling his eyes

"I know that much but Harrison looks busy."

"Look Mellie...

"Want to dance?"

"Actually I'm heading out." Hr states in clip tone hoping she will get the picture and leave him alone.

Pouting her lip out and wiggling her eyebrows, "come on dance with me, one dance. I'll make it worth your while."

Liv is getting closer and he has completely shut Mellie out. She doesn't see Mellie at first but when she gets in front of Fitz she sees her and her not so welcoming smirk. Fitz wanted to get as far as he could from Mellie. Looking at Liv and walking out of reach from Mellie.

"You ready?"

"Yea I don't think they even heard me but she made small eye contact so who knows."

She looks over and squints at Mellie.

"Mellie?"

"Do we know each other?"

"No I just remember you use to date Fitz back in college."

"Hmm I don't remember you if you'll excuse us we are…"

"No we weren't anything. See ya Mellie." He grabs Livs hand and takes her towards the exit

"That was awkward." He just gives a small grunt still holding her hand.

"Come on I know a hole in the wall diner not too far from here." What she didn't plan on how drunk she actually was making it hard to walk in her heels. They barely made it around the corner before she almost ate it. Fitz kept a tight grip on her hand but she was stumbling around. Stopping he kneels down.

"What are you doing?"

"Just get on my back."

"No I'm fine. I can do this?"

"Livvie you look like a baby giraffe learning how to walk."

"Wow thanks." Knowing she was doing a horrible job at walking she agrees.

"I hope I'm not heavy. Here goes to praying my ass doesn't hang out this dress."

She hops up on his back.

"Light as a feather but I kind of wish I could see if your ass is hanging out."

"I bet you do."

"I do it's a lovely ass." They walk a few more minutes until they come to the diner. He lets her down off his back and grabs her hand to go inside. Once seated Liv already knows what she wants.

"Do you come here a lot?

"Not much but what else do you order when your drunk besides a juicy cheeseburger and a butt load of curly fries with ranch and a vanilla shake."

"I agree with everything except the shake. I like chocolate better."

"Since I'm drunk I'm I have a bit of liquid courage. So are you trying to tell me you like chocolate girls?"

"You can take it that way, but I'm not saying I don't. I like all flavors but chocolate has always been my favorite." Sending her a wink.

The waitress comes over with a big smile on her face. She doesn't even look at Liv to ask her order she's to busy undressing and trying to flirt with Fitz.

"What can I get you?"

"We will have 2 cheeseburgers, an order of curly fries, with 2 shakes."

"What kind of shakes?" Liv decides to have a little fun with the waitress she is still being rude and staring at Fitz.

Leaning over she grabs his hand, "1 vanilla and the other chocolate right babe."

"Yes sweet baby." The waitress looks stunned that he answered her back that way. Throwing the waitress a big smile Liv turns back to Fitz.

"She was rude. She was basicaly undressing you with her eyes and ignoring me."

"Jealous?"

"Dream on. Hey remember that party back in college?"

"You mean the one where we were eating each other's faces and I said I like you and you ran like a bat out of hell?"

"That's the one."

"What about it?"

"I was just thinking about it. And how I owe you an apology."

"It was a long time ago, don't worry about it."

"But I do and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"Let's play a game. 21?"

"Just like old times, same rules?" She nods head. "Ladies first?"

"Did u really miss me?"

"Yes," Fitz answers back with no hesitation

"Are you single?"

"Yes sir."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yes."

"Can I tell you one?"

"Yes."

Liv knows it can be the liquid courage talking but its helping her in this moment.

"I've had a crush on you forever."

"Well good because I've had one on you since I saw you."

Their food arrives and they dig in. Liv raises her shake towards him to do the same.

"Here to having crushes on good friends."

"Here's to hoping we become more than friends." Sending her that oh so charming smirk.

After they eat and talk more Fitz pays their bill and they walk back out to the world. Liv sobered up so she can walk again. The conversation flowed freely on the way to her apartment. They return back to the game of 21.

Fitz completely sober asks, "Can I kiss you?

"Hey it's my turn... I think."

"Answer the question Livvie."

"Maybe."

He stops in front of her and gazes in to her brown eyes. Leaning down without touching her at all he whispers in her ear if he can kiss her. He sees her shiver and smirks. Who said chivalry was dead. They might have bumped and grind on the dance floor but this was on another level. She reaches up on her toes and ghosts her lips against his. They both feel a shift in themselves; it feels like they are able to breathe and were complete with each other. Wanting more Liv presses her lips fully against his. Taking that as a queue he lifts her up in his arms and brings her up to him. They stay that way till air is crucial for them. Placing one more kiss on her lips he opens his eyes. He can feel heart on his chest he has her that close to him. He smiles at her and she smiles back. Wanting to not let this moment go Liv wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a slower more tender kiss the passion fueled one before. She can taste his shake on his tongue. This kiss reminds her of those years ago at the party where he was taking his time with her and learning and tasting her mouth. She moans into his mouth when he takes her lip in between his teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fitz we have to stop we are in public."

"Don't care," moving his mouth to her neck.

Calling his nickname she pulls his head up.

"Sorry guess I got carried away." He clears his throat and sets her back down on her feet. "So tell me what's new with you."

"You mean besides making out with an old campus crush."

Throwing his arm around her shoulder, "yea besides that" laying one more kiss on her lips.

"Nothing much honestly. After graduation me and Abby moved in with each other, I went into business and now I own a glass blowing place that's doing really well, Abby works there with me, I just broke up with Jake and now I'm here with you. That pretty much sums it up."

Fitz was listing to everything she said. He hoped he wasn't just a rebound for her because he did really miss her and after that lip lock session he wanted more.

"How about yourself did you ever become the modern day superman I knew you always could be?"

"I don't know about being superman but I am a paramedic. Just like you I jumped in the work force, broke up with Mellie and found my roommate Harrison thru work."

They arrive at her place quicker than they both hoped. The sun has started to rise and she yawns, causing him to yawn too. They enter building and ride the elevator up to her floor and walk to her door. He takes her in his arms and looks down in her eyes.

"You do that a lot."

"What?"

"Look in to my eyes."

"Well I can't help it your eyes are very beautiful."

"Thank you. We should keep in touch this time."

"I would like that."

"Well I'm going to need your number G3."

"Aren't I the one supposed to be asking for your number?"

"You bought me drinks, food, and walked me home; the least I can do is ask for your number."

"Ha how I've missed you."

"Cough up those digits."

He takes out his phone without having to release her fully. After punching her number in she calls her cell which starts ring. She leans out his touch to get him to lean in so she can have back against the door. She wants him to kiss her again and when it looks like he's about to the door opens and she falls into a chest.

"Hello," Harrison speaks up helping Liv back to her feet.

They all look at each other and laugh. Once the laughter settles down Fitz is the first one to speak up

"This new I've never done "the walk "back home with a guy," which causes them all to laugh again."

"It was nice meeting you again Olivia. Abby it was- licking his lips- a pleasure. Abby turns beet red.

"Pleasure was all mine."

Fitz pulls Liv aside wanting to kiss her again but decides against it looking over at Harrison and Abby staring at them, "I'll call you later."

"Okay. Night"

"Night."

The girls go inside and look out the peep hole at the guys still standing there.

"Really you didn't kiss her at her door?"

"What, I wanted to keep it cool."

"I'll show you cool," Harrison knocks on their door and the girls jump back and try to act all collected and like they were just watching them.

"Did you forget something Harrison," Abby pipes up trying to hold back her grin.

"Yea one thing he pulls her in for a small kiss. Now I'm good."

Grinning at Harrisons antics he knows it time show Harrison his game, "Livvie P?"

"Yes G3?"

"I'm going to need to borrow you lips for a second?"

"With pleasure."

"Let's show them how it's done," and he pulls her out of the door flush against him and lays a scorching kiss on her. He starts to feel her knees go weak and breaks the kiss. She lets out a little whimper and he chuckles. He lets her go and winks, "let's go Harrison night ladies." Both are still stunned from their kisses. When the boys get outside Harrison turns to Fitz

"So tell me you got laid?"

"No didn't even try too. Livs more than a quick screw. But we did share one hell of a kiss."

"My man. Abby is more than a quick screw too. I think she got me catching feelings." They laugh and walk on home with smile on their faces.

"So how good is he?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw that kiss if he can buckle your knees with a kiss I bet he had you climbing walls while he was pounding you to oblivion."

"Abby! For your information we didn't. We got food and caught up with each other. But we did share one hell of kiss that had my toes and hair curling." They high five each other.

"My girl."

And that's where I'm going to stop for now. I like having the gang plain in this one. Yes Abby is with Harrison, Huck will come in to the story, Mellie is well ill keep you guessing, Jake is crazy, and will you find out what happened on Halloween night. Just be patient my fellow gladiators. Once again reviews are always welcome and I will be updating more thru out this week. Being sick and having a job you don't like sucks but writing these stories and reading your reviews help. Till next time…


	4. Chapter 4

"Tell me everything."

"I'm tired and sleepy. I just want to take a shower."

"Fine but when you wake up I want details. I need a shower too got to get all this sweat and sex off me," Abby states coolly.

"Hold it right there. Details lady."

"Nah you'll get mine when I get yours. So let's shower and get some sleep it is the weekend after all."

After their showers they both decide to go take quick naps. Upon waking up they both felt the affect of yesterday night.

"I'm never drinking again."

"Ditto."

"I remember last night but I don't. I know I had sex because I'm sore plus the hickeys are a dead giveaway. I even have hickeys on my…."

Holding up a hand, "spare me details."

Shrugging her shoulders she continues, "My hickey monsters name is Harrison, everything else besides the mind blowing sex is gone."

Livs phone catches her attention with an alert of a text message.

 _Take 2 aspirin w/water and eat something greasy_

"Looks like someone got a good morning text," then Abby phone chimes.

 _Had fu_ n last night. _2 aspirins and some water plus a date with me should help with that hangover._

"What do you know I have a knight in shining armor too. He's a Paramedic."

"Fitz is also. I remember him telling me that him and Harrison are partners."

Abby nods her head in agreement, "They are in good standing in my book. Better than my abusive crack head ex and you're cheating jealous ass ex."

"Since our upgrades have graciously told us let's get some food. Chinese?"

"Of course."

They send Harrison and Fitz thanks you, order in and piece together their respective night with their cute paramedics. Liv is explaining how she knows Fitz from their freshman year of college till their senior year.

"Anyways we kissed and let me tell you I never forgot that kiss but once it was all set and done I flew out of there like a bat out of hell away from him. We never talked about it when we saw each other again, next thing I know I'm with Jake and he's dating Mellie but now here we both are."

"What are you going to do about it this time around?"

Between bites of beef and broccoli, "first I'm not going to run; eve if he doesn't want me in that way I will still love to be friends. He just has this pull that I can't fight. I always wanted him but you know me and my issues."

"Girl I can see he wants to be more than friends I remember seeing that kiss he gave you. Plus we all have issues."

Before she can answer there was a loud banging on their door.

"Olivia open the door! I know you're in there."

"Is that Jake has he lost his mind?" whispered Abby

"OLIVIA!"

"Jake get the fuck out of here before I call the cops on your ass and me and Abby grab our guns."

"You will talk to me one way or another," stumbling to the elevator he says to himself promise.

Feeling a shiver up her spine she walks over to the door to see if he has left. Shaking off the sudden feeling that something was going to go bad she returns to Abby on the sofa who mysteriously got her gun locked and loaded.

"Abby put that thing away." Liv laughs at her best friend

"Hey after being beaten to a broken bloody mess and you having your trustee tire iron I needed to feel safe again in my own way."

"I understand, but do you know how to use it?"

"What's to know point and shoot, you should invest in one."

"Not for me ill stick with hitting them with a left and right," lifting her hands up in a boxing stance.

"Don't forget tire irons."

"Never." They laugh when Livs phone goes off they both look at it and see who it is.

"Well ill leave you to that I need to handle these marks anyways."

"Don't think you're getting off so easily Abby I want details," shooting over shouler.

Liv walks up to her room and lays down on her bed and takes a deep breath before she answers Fitz.

 _Date w/me 7? Tomorrow night?_

 _What makes you think I want to go out with you?_

 _Because I know all your dirty little secrets_

 _I know yours too_

 _Touché. But really how about tomorrow?_

 _Yes ill go out with you_

Livs face was starting to hurt from smiling so much but she didn't know Fitz was doing the exact same thing. He was nervous she was really going to say no. Once the hard part was over he moved the conversation to something light.

 _How's the hangover?_

 _Better since I got some sound advice from a good looking man_

 _Glad I could be of service_

 _Ohh not you Harrison_

 _Ouch_ _L_

 _Kidding ;)_

 _I'm going to call you my fingers are getting tired. Are you going to pick up?_

 _Maybe._

 _Her phone rings and she answers on the first ring_

"Hi."

 _"_ Hi."

They stayed on the phone catching up some more. They talked about everything. The conversation just flowed like they never skipped a beat. A couple of hours later they hang up and go thru their day.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Nightshift_**

"You driving or me?"

"I'll drive." The second they climb in they receive a call

"Ambo 51"

"Go for ambo 51"

"We have a passed out male. Age 25-30. Location at Church and Palm."

Throwing on the sirens they drive off to their call. They arrive at the location in three minutes flat. Upon first glance they see a man half on the sidewalk and he half in the street with no one else around.

"Sir are you okay?"

"I'm fine he speaks slurring his words," Harrison mouths drunk to Fitz. The booze was radiating off his body.

"Sir we are only here to help. Can you stand?"

"I said I'm fine, what you can't hear?"

"Hey we are only here to help you. What's your name?"

The man tries to stand but stumbles on the curb and goes down. They hold back a laugh because he was really serious that he was okay but he looked like a newborn giraffe trying to walk. The guy tries again to walk but stumbles and vomits.

"Alright were taking you in you can have alcohol,"…Harrison jumps back quickly.

"Let's load him up. I'm driving," say Fitz. While he's walking to the front to drive away Harrison asks his name and he answers Jake. Jake Ballard. He grips his side and starts yelling and puking again into a bag that Harrison handed him as soon as they were loaded up in the back. They loved their job without a doubt but there were certain people that you got a vibe from and they didn't want to help but they had a job to do and personal feelings could never come in between, but there was something about Jake that put them both off.

"Haul ass Fitz, this dude is puking his brains out and the smell is starting to get to me," he says trying not to puke on himself.

Fitz calls they are on the move and her better not puke because he would never let him live it down.

 ** _OPV_**

Liv was in her office catching up on some paperwork before Quinn popped in.

"Hey boss lady did the new pipe come in?"

"Yeah it's in locker D waiting for you."

"Thanks you are the best."

Her cell rings and she answers before looking at the call ID.

"Hello?"

"Hello, am I speaking to Olivia Pope?"

"Yes this is she."

"I am calling from Cedar hospital. We have a Jake Ballard here and you're listed as his emergency contact. He was brought in for appendicitis, dehydration, having a high blood alcohol level. He will be going into surgery to remove his appendix and you were listed as a contact."

"Alright I'll be down there soon." Liv did not want to go but she wasn't heartless. Jake always was a big drinker and he was a mean, impossible drunk. She was hoping never having to see his cheating ass again especially after he showed up at her place acting crazy. Telling Quinn that she was stepping out for a second she hoped in her car a drove over to the hospital. Once finding parking she went to the floor the nurse told her he would be on.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for Jake Ballard. I was told he was in surgery."

"Are you family?"

"NO, but I am his medical emergency contact."

"Let me check. He is in room 405. Just go down this hall and it will be on your right."

"Thank you."

Once she finds the room she takes deep breath to swallow the bile that was building upon and wanting to bust out. She knocks on the door and lets herself in.

"Jake?"

"Hi, Olivia. What are you doing here? You came to see me?"

"I guess you have me down as your emergency contact, which you need change."

"Okay I'm still glad you came. Seeing you right is giving me hope

Deciding not to lay in to him because he was in the hospital "Jake I'm going to…how are you feeling?

"Horrible my stomach hurts, and my head is pounding."

"That sucks but that comes with drinking so much."

"And have you take care of me. Liv I wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry for cheating on you; I never meant to hurt you. Please give me another chance?"

"Jake I gave you a chance. I forgive you for my peace of mind, but I won't be with you. That was your second chance and I use to tell myself I wasn't that girl who gave second chances on cheaters but I did and you fucked that up."

"Please Liv I need you." He grabs her hand and squeezes hard to the point that the feeling in her hand started to become numb.

"Jake let my hand go."

Hissing thru clenched teeth, "no you can't leave me."

"Jake you need to rest you just had surgery."

"I said no," he pulls her arm roughly.

"Excuse me is there a problem in here," the nurse asks looking back and forth between them. The nurse could see discoloration already forming the girls arm, showing the outline of fingers. The paramedics that brought him in said he had a temper.

Hating that he was interrupted by the nurse he answers her, "no problem we were just saying goodbye, right honey?"

Making her way to the door quickly Liv rushes out of there without giving Jake a second thought and wanting to be as far away from as she could be. She had a gut feeling this wasn't that last time she was going to have to deal with Jake and that scared her.

"Livvie? Hey Livvie wait up." He caught up with her and could read the trouble on her face. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay with you? Abby?"

"Yes were both fine but I had a horrible run in with Jake. Jake is here and I was his medical contact and the hospital called me when he went into surgery."

It finally clicked in his head who she was talking about.

"Ballard. Jake Ballard. That's your ex I brought him in last night. I didn't even recognize him but I never did really pay attention to him back then."

"He had his appendix taken out so I was called," she says mindlessly rubbing her arm.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Never better now."

Deciding to table it for now he gives her a small smile. "I got to go I picked up a shift so I got to get back. I'll call u later okay?"

"Okay."

Leaning in and giving her a kiss on the lips, "see ya later Livvie."

Still in a daze she was able to squeak out a bye. For the rest of his shift he couldn't stop thinking about Liv from the look on her face to the dark shadowing that was forming on her hand and arm. Once his shift was done he was bone tired. After getting a light snack and taking a nap he called Liv it was about 2 in the evening. She picked up on the first ring again.

"Well someone is happy to talk to me."

"I had my phone in my hand already so don't get a big ego."

"Hahaha that's not the only thing big on me," dropping his voice making it sound sex filled.

"Wow subtly is not your thing," she says laughing.

"Please we know each other and when have we never been open to each other. Plus I can't stop thinking about our kiss."

"Which one?"

"Both."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"So what about them is keeping them on your mind?"

"Everything but manly the beautiful woman who is letting me kiss her."

"Ohhh...tell me about this woman."

"Well she is the most beautiful woman in the world. She has this smooth milk chocolate skin, her eyes are an even milkier brown, she has this cute little button nose, she is short as hell but when I hug her she fits perfect in my arms, she's fit and I can tell that she squats and she gets it from her mama."

Liv busts out laughing, "well she does defiantly get it from her mama and squat religiously."

"And that right there, her laugh. It's the most beautiful sound. Its music to my ears and

"This girl sounds like she caught her eye.

She has. She caught those years ago but I was too scared to follow thru, nut I won't let that happen this time around

Good

"Good."

"And Fitz you didn't have to say all those things."

"Why not they are all true."

"I'll give you a fun fact about myself I can't take compliments well."

Confused by her confession, "what do you mean?"

"I guess when I get compliments it makes me feel that I have to try harder or something. I feel weird, not in a bad way but not in a good way either, just weird."

"Livvie P listen to me okay? You are beautiful, brilliant, funny, talented, and oh so sexy. When I say these things I'm not looking for anything in return I'm saying them because I'm telling what I see in you. So can you try not to feel weird when I say these things?"

"I'll try."

"Good."

"Thank you for saying that."

"No need to thank me but I will accept it with a sincere your welcome." He didn't want to talk about Jake but if they were going to be in a relationship they need to have the ex talk sooner or later. "So how's Jake?"

"Don't know and to be honest I really don't care. I'm glad that you guys got to him in time to and he made it out of surgery but that is as far as it goes."

He hated feeling insecure but she was with him for a while and he was sick. There had to be some type of feelings right?

In a small voice, "are you going to go see him again?"

"No why, should I?"

"I was just asking.

"Fitz hear me out. Jake and I are over. He is lucky I don't get a restraining order on his ass."

"Why would you need one?"

"It's not important but believe me I am all in with you, okay?"

Yawing, "okay."

"Babe when was the last time you slept

"I think sometime yesterday. I picked up a shift so I could have three days off in a row."

"Fitz go to sleep."

"I'm fine I wanted to talk to you and hear your voice."

"That's sweet but you need your rest."

"You right," he said yawing again

"Night Fitz."

"I'll call you later my love," he says hanging up

 _Love?_


	6. AN RANT

I never have been so disappointed before in a TV show plot. I seriously do not understand what was the point of Liv going to Fitz if she wasn't going to fight. I didn't see any fight in her this season. So I guess the rumors are true he is getting a new boo. And the whole abortion thing that is going to be the deal breaker because literally another Pope has killed his child. I was in to this season but that just made me not like Scandal at all, there is no more fight, no more drive and I swear if she goes back to Jake in any type of romantic fashion. And if they pull that years later crap where they become friends or just can pass by each other like nothing never happened then that is plain stupid. I'm guessing the Popes are going to be a family of thugs. Watch they all come together and call a truce and try to run the world. It just hurts to be stringed along. I was against how they met and "fell in love" true but I was rooting for them to make it work because for me this is the only interracial couple on tv that had power and seemed like they were in it until death separated them. I always looked as this show to keep the punches and jaw dropping suspense but this was legit depressing and Liv was smiling at the end. I kept thinking maybe they are going to play on her PTSD or something, I really don't know. Liv was never a role model but she did have qualities that I liked. I just don't know anymore. That is why I will keep writing AU where they get together because I know life is not a fairy-tale and this show is fake but this really bugged me and will until February, where there most likely will be a time jump and the new girl is in and Olivia is going to want him back or some messed up crap. Jake and Papa Pope are going to track down whoever is looking for him, and everyone else is in the background. I was hoping this show was going to have a happy ending but that seems far-fetched now. I was hoping this show would be different and the main characters would overcome the odds guess not. It sucks just to know that it ended like this but I guess that's why they call it Scandal. But how is the show going to go on for the rest of the season if no one interacts with each other. There's to many slow stories happening like the David, Lizzie, VP plot, Abby running around, Cyrus getting what he wanted, Fitz finishing out his term alone, Mellie rises to the top (maybe) and Liv becoming Command in a way. I will watch the show until the end but the OLITZ train has been killed. I say about 10-12 more episodes and the show is over. Sorry i needed to rant but we will always have FanFic to dream happy dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

They didn't talk anymore about the love bomb but it was implied on both his and her parts and was said whenever without it becoming a big deal. They both were busy with their schedules but made time for each other. I started sending text that were out of my comfort zone to Fitz. It was nice to feel wanted and needed. It has been the best Fitz and Harrison went on a guy bonding trip of some sort and left me and Abby to fend for ourselves. It was the night before Halloween and I could feel that something was about to come to head again in my life.

"So what do we do now that our other halves are gone?" Abby stated while dropping herself on the couch next to me with a bottle of wine and popcorn.

"Anything we want. We are two capable women who don't need their men to have fun," inside I was yearning to hear Fitz voice and his touch.

"Your right. When did we become those girls who spent every moment with their other half?"

I laugh, "the moment we said 'I love you' that's when it happened," they share a laugh knowing that it was true. They still held their own independence but it felt good to know there was someone out their thinking about you and love you and couldn't wait to see you.

"I say we go paint the town red, RED."

"Let's do this."

They turn some music on and start dancing around then raid each other closet for something to wear out for a night that was surely going to be filled with fun.

"Food or straight to the dance floor?"

Being lost in thought she didn't hear Abby.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Yea. My stomach is doing that weird thing again."

"Your bad feeling weird or stomachache weird?"

Shaking her head, "bad feeling, but its probably nothing. What did you ask me?"

"Food or dancing, but if you're not up for it…"

"Abby I'm fine. It's mostly me just missing Fitz and food first."

Both clad in heels and tight dresses that made every curve on their well toned bodies pop out they head to a taco stand down the street from their apartment.

"We stand out like this."

"So what, we can say that we got the night off and need to promote business for tomorrow night," she says sending Liv a wink.

"Abby you always know what to say."

"This is true, I do."

They order and find a place to sit not far from the stand.

"How's it going with you and Fitz?

"Good. It's going….good."

"Just good? From the sounds I heard last night."

"Geez, if you must know he was giving a massage."

"Rightttt, he was massaging that…"

"If you must know we have not had sex in form or fashion."

Cocking her head to the side and giving a look, "seriously Liv?"

"Seriously."

"Like no hand action, tongue, mouth, nothing from either of you?"

"Nothing."

"What's with the wait?"

"It's just every time we get close he gets…. nervous. Then I start thinking it's something I'm doing than I completely shut down, like last night he was giving me the massage and I thought we were about to than he got this serious look in his eyes."

"I need play by play."

"Fine."

 ** _Flashback_**

I had everything situated, light, new sheets, light music, and new night clothes, that consisted of silk barely there booty shorts and a tight grey shirt, it was nothing to special because she didn't want to look like she was trying. Fitz knocked on the door and Liv went running to answer. Before opening the door she took a deep breath. Fitz was first to speak.

"Hi lovely."

"Hi."

"I missed you."

"You just saw me yesterday."

"Yea that was hours ago and I missed you. Take the compliment."

He came fully thru the door and watched her close it before he pushed her up against it and started attacking her neck. She could feel him rising to the occasion. Turning around she led him to her room and the continued where they left off. Before they knew it they were in the bed both with no shirts on and dry humping like they were back in high school. She turned him over and straddled his waist with his back to her.

"Liv what are you doing?"

"I thought I would give you a massage, is that okay?"

"It's more than okay only if you allow me to return the favor my love."

Getting the oil prepared she looked at his board shoulders and started to salivate a little, "why do you call me that?"

Letting a small moan, "call you what?"

"My love?"

"You are and I do. It's fitting. It's something for us and it's my way to show you what you mean to me."

Starting to rub up and down his back she unknowingly started grinding her hips in to him. He let a couple more moans and groans

"Livvie if you keep that up I won't be able to control myself."

Liv was so far gone that she didn't hear him and was just lost in the feeling of the pressure against the place begging for a release. Noticing that she didn't answer him he flips over and thrusts upward to get her attention. Her eyes fly open stopping her movements.

"Now that I have your attention," flipping her over, "my turn."

Unclasping her bra he starts his ministrations of rubbing the knots out and having her grace him with the sounds that made him harder than he already was. Not being to handle it anymore I turn her over and attack her mouth. Somewhere during the process I take her shorts off and I started to guide my hands down her wonderful body but stop myself. I couldn't really pinpoint the reason I stopped but I did.

"Fitz is there something wrong?"

"No…I …can we just…sleep?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," he climbs off of me and lays on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Okay. Goodnight"

"Night Liv."

"No Livvie or my love, it was back to Liv. I didn't understand what happened but my self confidence flew out the window and it didn't help when he put his hands around me and pulled me close to his chest. I went to move and try to put my bra back on but he kept his grip on me and covered my exposed chest with his hands. I fell asleep more confused than ever.

 ** _Present_**

"Wait he grinds all on you, takes your remaining clothes on, then stops but then has the nerve to cup your boob?"

"I know right confusing. And talk about a hit to the ego."

"First you are beautiful and if I swung that way I would hit that. Second it sounds like it really is him and not you, maybe you guys should have the sex talk."

"Yeah maybe. But enough of the sad stuff lets get going and dance the night away. They come back tomorrow and for damn sure am not waiting any longer than a week to get some."

"That's my girl lets go."

 ** _In the woods_**

"So you just stopped?"

"Yeah. Man I was feeling it and all these memories started rushing back and I panicked."

"What?"

"Look you're my best friend so I'm going to tell you this. My ex use to say all this stuff about me but I already had body issues starting from when I was younger my father use to say that I was never going to be able to get a girl because I was so small and I didn't want to play football the mans sport. From there it lasted all the way thru high school. "

"Fitz are you a virgin?"

"No but my experience in that area is kind of small."

"Alright this is bro talk and I love you like you're my real brother. What are you working wth?"

"Above average, but when I was with Mellie when we use to get in the zone but I couldn't get hard enough. She use to call me out on it. It got to the point where I went to the doctor to get checked out."

"And…"

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong. With Liv man I feel like I'm going to burst open but I'm scared it won't be good for her. This sucks," I drop my face in me hands. I can't believe I was telling Harrison about this.

"Please don't anyone but especially Abby."

"Fitz we are brothers I can't break that code not even for the woman I love. Only if it was something bad then I would break it in a heartbeat," he laughs, "man it just sounds like you're stuck in the past. I believe that what you went thru caused some trauma but I think Liv is the one that can heal you man. From the sound of it Mellie didn't do it for you and Liv does. Your boys didn't like Mellie but they seem to be in love with Liv, as long as you can get it up and hold it I don't see the problem, just try to get out of your head man and fuck your woman. She most likely has some pent up energy that you need to release."

"I get it, I get it. Get out my head, and fuck Livs brains out."

"Hey she will feel better but so will you. I know every time I get Abby to that point it's a boost to my ego plus it's a great release."

"I guess I do need a boost to my ego and it sounds like this might be it. Thanks for the talk man it was kind of weird but it helped."

"Hey I'm always here plus you have been to tense lately."

"Whatever lets get going by the time we get back we are going to be starting our shift."

"One more shift then we start our month long vacation."

They hug it out and start packing up. Little did they know this was the beginning of an emotional night.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know I'm back and for good this time but I a good reason. I hand write my stories and for the life of me I could not find my notebook with this story and next chapter and I knew I had one. I tried to continue but I knew the chapter I wrote flowed better and behold I dug thru my art supplies and found it tucked away sketches from months ago. So I'm back and seeing this chapter I can see why I did not want to continue until this was out there. So read, review, favorite and enjoy.**

* * *

Once done with their food they get up and hit a club and once in go straight to the dance floor. I never was to go out and do the club scene but once I met Abby things changed. I found out that dancing helped me clear my head, so did swimming but dancing had a different effect on me. I still had what Abby said to me about what was happening running in my head and it made me realize that I did love him. The last six months I was searching for a word to try to describe what was going on and love summed it up. I must have been in the zone with the song and my thoughts that I didn't even feel someone come behind me.

"So we going to your place or mine?"

Feeling the breath on my ear and knowing the voice made me visibly cringe. Moving forward a few feet away from and turning around to face him, "Jake what do you want?"

"Look Olivia I gave you space, time."

"Jake we are done. So please forget and I do mean this forget about me."

I turn to walk away and grab Abby but he grips my arm in a vice grip, keeping me from moving.

"Let me go now."

"No."

I stomp on his foot with my heel and pull away grabbing Abby. It was crowded and we couldn't move fast enough to get away from him.

"Liv whats going on? Sorry I must have zoned out there."

"Its fine I did to but that's not the problem Jake is here."

"What!?"

"I know we need to go."

We were just out the door when I was grabbed again by the jackass again, "oww."

"Why are you still acting like a bitch?"

"Ha I love when men call me a bitch because I am one. I'm the breed of pit-bull to be exact and that stomp on your foot wasn't even a little taste of what I can do to you."

Letting go, "you'll be mine again, believe that."

"Whatever," turning around I pull an equally red in the face as her hair Abby with me.

"Ughh please let me shoot him."

"You know what I just might let you after I beat his ass. Remember when I was saying I was having that weird feeling in my stomach?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm feel it again."

They get a cab. It's one in the morning and this was the first time either of them were checking their phones since eating.

* * *

"Man I can't believe that I couldn't get to see my girl before tonight."

"Is the great Harrison whipped," Fitz stopped and looked at him while they finished up some paper work on their last call.

"Fuck yea and I am proud to say that. Know why because that's my woman she got my back and I got hers. Seriously she is the only woman that I have known who can call out my bullshit and not back down, she dishes it right back. And don't stand there smirking you know it is the same for you with Liv."

"I knew I was whipped since the day I met that woman. But to here the great Harrison Wright saying that he wants to be brought to his knees by one woman is a shock but good to hear. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. I am happy, it's kind of weird, when I get around her I want to act like my old self but the moment I lay eyes on her or just feel her presence around me I'm putty."

"My man that's called love."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Enough about me and having an epiphany did you get a chance to talk or see Liv?"

"No I called and sent her a text we were back but nothing."

"Same here but," his phone chimes and the biggest grin appears on his face, "never mind she got back to me."

"Which means any second," his phone rings and he answers.

* * *

"Harry says that their back in town. Did you get anything from Fitz?"

"Yeah I got the same text."

"Are you going to tell him what happened?"

"There's nothing to hide."

"Good because if you didn't I was going to because the more that know means the more people I will have giving testimony that I am a great person. I just shake my head and dial Fitz hoping he can pick up, after two rings he does.

"Hi sweet baby," he greets in his deep voice.

Hearing his voice calmed me, "hi."

"Liv you sound weird. Is everything alright?"

I should have known the second he heard my voice he would know something was up.

"All good on my end," and once the words were out my mouth I got a elbow to the ribs, "oww fuck Abby."

"Liv?"

She was giving me a look that made change my tune, "can you come over after your shift?"

"Sure. Are sure everything is okay I still like something is wrong?"

"Too much to tell over the phone and I don't want to distract you from work any longer."

"Alright ill come straight over. Baby whatever it is we can work thru it but I'll be honest this secretive stuff is scaring me."

I don't when it happened but I was crying, "please just come when you can."

"I will, I promise. Baby…," a call comes thru interrupting him.

"Be safe," I hang up before he can say anything else.

"Liv whats going on you started crying out of nowhere."

"I don't know why but this Jake thing has gotten shaken. I know it's weird but…I just need Fitz."

Luckily the call was just a kid who dislocated their knee. Big deal but nothing that required a lot of energy and brain power because he didn't know if he could do that. Still I jumped in to action letting Harrison take the lead and kept my head in the game for the next two hours.


End file.
